cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria Scissorhands
Aria is the first and only child of Edward Scissorhands and Skylar Samuels. Her father never left her mother's side while she was pregnant but sadly Oliver Sykes drank his blood before the little one was born, so she was fatherless. On top of that, her mother abandoned her few minutes after Aria's birth. The little vampire's life was in the hands of the Somerhalder family. Nina and her husband Ian Somerhalder decided to take care of her as she was from their bloodline and often said her last name was actually Somerhalder. ]] Everyone expected for Aria to be psycho as her father and nothing good would ever become of her, but they were wrong. At first, she was in the hands of Phoebe Halliwell because she loved little babies. However, Cedric took her away from them since Ronnie Radke who was supposed to keep the baby safe, was actually just using the Halliwell's house for food and shelter. However, in the house where she was born into, the baby was carefree and loved spending time with Alex who always made her laugh. Francisco Trapote gave her a special vampire drink made from milk and blood to help her grow. Soon, her powers showed up and she started making crazy things happen. She transformed into a little demon, made coins fall out of her nose every time she sneezed and sometimes caused earthquakes. Her first word was "dada". She thought of Oliver as her father and Nina as her mother. When Oliver told her he wasn't her father, Aria made his photos show up on every wall while crying for her father. In time, it became clear for her that he wasn't a bubblegum hybrid and didn't love her as his own so she stopped talking to him. When Eddie came back from the dead, he took his daughter and started living with her in their own apartment. Ari loved him more than anything and was happy to have her daddy back. Her mother, on the other hand, lived above their apartment with her new boyfriend - the werewolf Oliver Socks, and took the little one on the weekends to spend time with her. Ari and Eddie lived together happily. He even found his soulmate - Claire, so Aria was happy for them. She rarely went to see her grandparents and uncle, however, because they were scary. But one day she decided to go see them again with her father and even promised them to visit them again on Easter. She spend two days there before her uncle took her to the forest and told her that her grandparents didn't love her and only want for her to turn evil. Aria was immensely distraught and ran away from the evil family. She hid in the Somerhalder house where she was always welcome. Ian even decided to help her and kill the evil hybrids. Soon, only Tarabas was living but in a magical prison. Aria went back to her father's apartment and stayed there. Soon after, Eddie accidentally told her that Ariana Grande (Aria's favourite singer and actress) had been living with them before Aria was born. She was so happy to hear this and asked her father to ask her for an autograph. However, since Ariana was dead, Ian wanted an invitation to Eddie's wedding in return to Ariana's revival. The deal was sealed, and soon Ariana started living with the Scissorhands family. Aria gave her her bedroom and started sleeping on the couch. She spent lots of time with the singer and soon they became friends. They often went to the mall along with Claire and had a happy life. |125x125px]] Aria had become good friends with the Somerhalder children - Dylan and Derec. They hung out together and often made jokes with people with their superpowers. Aria became closest with Dylan and the two started flirting and kissing when they were alone, even though Ian knew and usually told Edward what was going on and how Aria was going to be Somerhalder again. Aria comforted her father that she won't marry any time soon but she loved Dylan and was going to be with him. And so the two vampires became an official couple and made Ian happy. Aria also became friends with the third girl Somerhalder - Hazel. She helped the boys take care of their sister when their parents were taken to hell by Hannah de Vil. The four of them plus Andrew Dracula became the new generation group of vampires. They also included Paxton and Nathaniel Dracula, and later Cecily Smith. She is also enrolled in Forum University "St. Alexandra and Petya" and studies Psychology. Category:Characters